Cross My Heart
by randomle26
Summary: I turn around and glare at the Joker's smiling face. I grit my teeth and ask, "What did you do with her?" He licks his lower lip, "Why should it matter? What could she possibly mean to you?" I stall and reach to grab my Eskirma sticks, "I figured you wouldn't tell me anyways." He shrugs, acting concerned, "Maybe I just wanted to bring 2 heartbroken birds together."


**AN: Here's a one shot that I was dreaming about…I know that I might make Nightwing sound like a sissy, but if I didn't, he would sound like an emotionless robot! My characters are OOC (as always) and I'm most likely going to have errors…hey I'm human!**

**Song Used: Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench**

* * *

_Take me with you_  
_I start to miss you_  
_Take me home_  
_I don't wanna be alone tonight_  
_And I do want to show you_  
_I will run to you to you till I_  
_Can't stand on my own anymore_

* * *

"What did Bruce want _exactly, _Alfred? His message wasn't clear," I ask the elder gentlemen when I step into the Batcave.

He opens his mouth to say something, but my former mentor interrupts him, "I need you to see something." I raise my eyebrow, "And that would be…?"

Batman sighs, "I think the Joker wants to say something to you." He notices that my quizzical look has yet to change. Pressing on a few buttons, the Joker's malicious face appears on the computer screen.

"Hi Batsy," he greets mockingly, "Where's your little birds? Anyway…I only need one of them. Tell _Nightwing_ that I have an early Christmas present for him…and I think he'd want to pick it up ASAP." When the Joker moves out of the camera view I see…

_Raven_.

My best friend. My second in command. My former teammate.

What was she doing kneeling on the floor of an abandoned warehouse? She looked restricted by ropes, which might be the reason her powers weren't being used (obviously).

"I thought…boy I haven't seen Nightwing in a while! So, why not bring someone else who hasn't seen him? She's really brave walking out of a hospital alone at 8 p.m."

The Joker walks closer so I can only see his face, "It's way past _hunting_ season…but I'm making an exception. Bye bye birdie!" The video closes with the sound of his evil guffaw (which can really give headaches).

Before Bruce or Alfred can say anything, I'm already headed towards. Bruce grips my shoulder to stop me, "Hang on, Nightwing. You don't even know where you're going."

"Yeah I do," I say knowingly, "I'm going back to Jump City." Bruce gives his Batman glare, "And how do you know that?"

"Because Raven's working as a nurse at the Jump City Hospital. Because it's near her. Because I…"

* * *

"_You said you could handle it," accuses Raven. I didn't have to see behind her hood to know she was disappointed (or disgusted). My heart broke when her violet eyes bore into my masked covered ones. Starfire, being as naïve as she was, looked at me hopefully, "You promised."_

_Raven's powers release and I fall back to my feet. I glare, "We're wasting time." As I'm walking away, Beastboy's taunts ring through my ears, "You know, just because we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!" _

_I was momentarily resisting looking at the green changeling. Realizing I had some control (but too much anger), I turn to the youngest of the team, "Don't you ever compare me to him! He's trying to destroy the city; I'm trying to save it!"_

* * *

"Because I've been there."

Bruce glares, inwardly questioning my motives. He sighs, "Dick…you need to be rational. You have a team for a reason." I push his arm off, "And I'll call them if it gets real dangerous. If you don't hear from me in an hour, then call for them. Beastboy will know where I'm going."

I try to walk away again, but Bruce grabs hold of my forearm. He scolds, "Dick…"

"Look, she's my best friend. I'm not going to let anybody hurt her. You can't stop me. I'm not-" _I'm not letting anyone take (what's left of) her away from me._

"Why are you so determined to save Raven?"

* * *

_Why are you so determined to save Raven?_

I didn't give a direct answer, because I didn't have one. How do you respond to that? Bruce didn't just assume it was me trying to save a "damsel in distress" (believe me…Raven was far from that). Then what was it.

_Assuming the Joker knew your past, he would've gone for Starfire._

Why didn't he? Starfire and I were still pretty good friends. We didn't date long as Titans because it was a mutual understanding that we loved each other as brother and sisters would and not as lovers.

_Is that why he went after Raven? Because you love her?_

I did love her. I _do_ love her, and I always have. I hated that it took me forever to admit that. I think I discovered it after I left the Titans (yes, please bring in the cliché: "You never know what you have till it's gone") and joined the Team.

When I was with Zatanna, I saw Raven. I guess that made it easier…and it made me a complete ass (I judge Zatanna for staying with me for so long). Rocket was an opposite to Raven, which was me hoping I could get Trigon's daughter off my mind. If it weren't obvious…that didn't work.

Raven was my rock. She was always there for me, even if I had to make a few stops at Jump City to see her, which was okay. She was the first one to learn about my past and not push me about it. She understood and she cared. But she was also that poster you put in your room to remind you of a dream. She motivated me to always hope for the best.

* * *

"_You don't realize it Raven, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wish for more. You dare to hope that you could be a hero."_

* * *

"You know, Nightwing…it's quite rude to stare and wait outside if you're invited to a party!"

I turn around and glare at the Joker's smiling face. I grit my teeth and ask, "What did you do with her?"

He licks his lower lip, "Why should it matter? What could she possibly mean to you?"

"I was planning on asking you why you got her in the first place," I stall and reach to grab my Eskirma sticks, "But I figured you wouldn't tell me anyways."

He shrugs, "Maybe I just wanted to bring 2 heartbroken birds together." I'm kinda glad he laughed after saying that. He clicks his tongue to the top of his mouth, "The 'why' isn't that important? Don't you want to see her? You will soon, I promise."

The last thing I see before blacking out is the Joker's smile. He needs to cut down on the makeup.

* * *

"Nightwing."

I recognized that sweet monotone (although scary when angry) voice, the voice that haunted my dreams and reminded me of an angel that was born a devil.

"Raven," I call. I open my eyes and see that my feet and my wrists tie me to a chair. On the floor is Raven. She's just lying there on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and her legs were restricted, like I was.

"I really don't understand why we couldn't meet at coffee places like normal people," she responds monotonously. I can't help but chuckle, "Like _our_ lives were ever normal."

I try pulling on the restraints around my wrist and try separating my legs. Damn, the Joker's good. I try to make small talk to distract the both of us, "So…do you ever think about me?" I hear her mutter something about unusual small talk, but she answers me anyway, "I…I do, a lot actually. At least since we last saw each other." I look her in the eye. I didn't realize how much I missed those violet shining eyes.

_Don't leave yet._

"Why do you make it sound like I don't visit you?" She sighs, "Because it's always brief. And mostly because it's just you and me in your favorite café…just sitting." I take a deep breath and sit motionless, "Well believe it or not…just sitting with you always puts me on ground zero." She raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I shrug feigning casualty, "I'm always…at peace… whenever I'm around you." She blinks, "That means I'm a good empath."

"I've missed you Raven." She gives me a small smile that makes my heart beat faster every time (even though I haven't really seen it in a while), "That's good to know, Boy Blunder." Her head turns slightly so her beautiful eyes are turned away from me.

_Don't go away._

"I can't believe it's going to end like this," whispers Raven. I don't really know if it's to me or if it's to herself. "Don't think like that Raven," I instruct. I don't even know how she got into this mess. She gave up the hero business a long time ago…she wasn't involved in this.

_I guess the Joker knows your weakness._

Pulling on our bond, I feel fear and sorrow radiating off Raven. The Joker must've learned well from Slade to buy restraints that could easily block off her powers. I haven't felt her feel like this since her Father almost (well not almost…) took over the world. I hated feeling this from Raven. Raven was strong and she wasn't supposed to break easily.

"You always this cheery when you're captured?"

I couldn't hold back my chuckle at her sarcasm. I let out a sigh, "Raven, I'm going to get you out of this, don't worry."

"That's so reassuring while I'm lying on the floor and you're tied to a chair."

"Raven…you just…you need to…"

"Have hope?" she finishes. She chuckles, "I can feel your panic. Don't worry, _Nightwing_. You always get out someway, what makes you think you won't get out again?"

I contemplate my answer to be wise and to encourage her hope. But at that moment…I didn't know what was going to happen. I wasn't going to waste time with Raven, "I'm worried I won't get both of us out of here." She closes her eyes, "You've never been negative like that before. And you shouldn't be…"

"Why?" She bites her lower lip, "You're the strongest of the both of us." I wonder what makes her say that. When I asked, she simply responds, "You've been through so much: you're parents death, Terra's betrayal, hell my dad taking over the world…and yet you still find a reason to get up everyday."

I shake my head, "My reason…reads too many books and is too sarcastic for her own good." Her head tilts up, "I…I can't believe we're doing this now."

"We might die," I reason, "It's terrible timing…but you should at least know."

She looks at me. I see a mixture of emotions, but the ones that stand out the most are happiness and fear. She gives me a small smile, "I love you."

_How much time had you wasted?_

Forming the Teen Titans, I never told her out of the thought that I was in love with Starfire despite that it was only puppy love.

Leaving the Teen Titans to help Batman (and to join the Team), I never told her because we were separating and I thought she would never reciprocate.

Meeting her a couple months ago at a coffee shop, I never told her and thought I pushed those feelings so far away and that they would never come back.

"The fact that you're taking so long to respond makes me feel really good, Nightwing." I snap back, "I…I was just thinking about…about how much time I wasted not telling you earlier."

"Not telling me what?"

"That I love you…I love you too, Raven."

She chuckles, "At least I can die happy." I shake my head, determined, "You're not going to die Raven. Neither of us will. I'm going to get us out."

"_Dick_…It's okay." I close my eyes behind my mask and shake my head in denial, "No it's not, Rae. I'm not letting you go. Not now."

"Aww…isn't that sweet! I think I might cry," intrudes the Joker with a loud, malevolent chortle, "I think it's sweet that the first Boy Wonder fell in love with the devil's daughter." I grit my teeth, "She's not involved in _any_ of this…just let her go!" He cackles again, "Now you see, Boy Wonder, if I let her go it would just be too easy. What's life without a little challenge?"

He grabs something from his back pocket and chuckles at me. He points it at my face, "You know what this is?" I growl, "Why are you wasting my time having me identify a crowbar?"

The Joker spits on my face, "This…is the same crowbar that I used on your brother."

_Jason_.

He smiles cheekily, "I normally don't keep souvenirs, but I always had a feeling I might reuse it." I struggle in my seat, but he puts his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Nightwing…I don't plan on using it on _you_."

Oh dear god.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" I yell, not caring how pointless it might be. The Joker continues to laugh. Pulling out a blindfold from his pantsuit pocket, he wraps the white cloth over my masked eyes. He knots it behind my head, "I thought I'd make you watch…but it's going to be much…_worse _for you to imagine!" His cackle becomes distant as he walks away.

_No, please no! This isn't happening. Raven!_

"Now…let's get started Miss. This is going to hurt…a lot. But, hey! Don't demons thrive on pain?" the Joker tauntingly inquires, "I thought I might mix it up a little, this time. Using _just_ a crowbar on the 2nd Boy Wonder was boring…how about a wooden stake…biblical, but effective!"

Parts of me are grateful the Joker forced me to wear this blindfold. I don't want to see Raven so weak and hurt. God just hearing it is bad enough. He's right though: it is so _much_ worse imagining it.

_Clank!_ The sound of the crowbar as it beats against her repeatedly and rapidly.

"_Ugh!_" Raven groaning in pain as the crowbar continues to beat against her.

"_No!_" Me screaming helplessly as I'm restrained and can not save her.

"_Ha ha ha ha!_" The Joker laughing, knowing that in breaking Raven…he broke me.

After what felt like forever, Raven's screams were finally silenced. I feel the blindfold fall loosely off my face. Oh my god.

Raven's lying in her own puddle of blood. Her eyes are closed and the side of her lips is dripping blood. The front side of her white blouse is drenched in red blood, and it looks as if her jeans were cut off to her mid-thigh, cuts and bruises mocking me. I thought seeing her in a cut leotard and her skin covered in prophecy writings was bad.

_Please don't leave me._

The Joker squeezes my lips, "Doesn't she look…ravishing?" I spit on his wrist, "I hope you rot in hell."

He grips my neck and presses a revolver into my temple, "Don't get too cocky, boy. We wouldn't want more blood spilled tonight, now do we?"

"Get your hands off of him."

We both turn our heads to my Team (took them long enough!). The Joker cackles, letting go of my neck, and begins walking away. He grins at me then looking at Raven. With a pure grin he shrieks, "Well this was fun, birdies. If you want a second date, you can just call!" He shoots a bullet at Raven's thigh. As she shrieks in pain, he releases a cloud of black smoke…disappearing.

Tim commands, "Bumblebee, Impulse…do a perimeter check." They nod, leaving and following orders.

As Barbara and Wondergirl untie me from behind, I see Beastboy. He's staring at Raven in horror, and M'gann is putting her arm softly on his shoulder to comfort him. He once confided in me that he had a small crush on Raven, and though he wasn't in love with her he still loved her like a sister. (It makes sense now when he hints something towards my crush on the dark sorceress.) He pushes M'gann off and kneels in front of Raven's body. "Raven…" he mutters shocked.

I'm finally free from my restraints and stand, tired of sitting. Barbara tries to put a reassuring hand on me, but I already ran towards _my_ Raven. Conner sees my worried expression, "Her heartbeat's still there…it's just…" He doesn't need to finish that sentence.

M'gann leans to her, "Maybe I could…" But as she's about to touch her, Raven begins lightly floating. I see Beastboy smirking a little…I guess he was remembering the time we all thought he attacked her, and she turned out just fine.

Raven may have been trying to heal herself, but it was a weak attempt. She's about to fall, but I quickly catch her in my arms. Her eyes lightly open when I move my gloved fingers to push her blood soaked hair out of her face.

I notice the bullet sticking out of her thigh like a sore thumb. I'm about to reach for it and pull it out that is until I see it swathed in black magic. I smirk to myself as I notice Raven pulling out her own bullet. She groans in the pain of it leaving her skin.

Deciding to be weak (and to distract her from the pain), I plant my lips firmly to hers. Heat passes through us despite the fact that her lips are turning cold. I'm not letting her go now. I open my mouth and our tongues intertwine together. She whimpers when she feels my tongue trying to taste everything. When one of us deepens it, I taste the want and need of the past. I can tell that she desired this almost as long as I have. Knowing she was going to need her strength to breathe (and the fact that I pushed my team's catcalls to the back of my mind), we pull away.

I kiss her forehead lightly, "God I'm going to kill that bastard." Beastboy chuckles, "I think we all want at least a punch before you kill him, Nightwing."

She gives me a small smile, "_Stop acting like idiots, and let's go home_."

* * *

"So how is she?" asks Tim. I smile softly and squeeze Raven's hand, "She's going to be fine."

"How come you never told me about her?" I look back at Raven's sleeping face, "Because…I guess I wanted to keep her to myself. You would've judge me anyway." He laughs, "She's pretty, she looks smart, and she survived the Joker…she sounds pretty cool to me."

"You would've judged me for falling in love with the devil's daughter." I go into detail of Raven's backstory.

"Despite what she was destined to do…she's still one of the best people I know." He nods, "I always thought…our jobs…would make it hard to have relationships with people."

I sigh and ruffle his hair, "It may sound like you're putting people in danger by being with them…especially with our jobs." I look back at Raven, "But…it's going to hurt more not to be with them. There's no reason why you should put yourself and someone else through that torture. Life's too short to let the people you love go."

"So you're going to try…with her?" Tim asks.

I nod without hesitation, "I love her…I want to be with her. Nothing's wrong with that."

I squeeze her hand once more, just to let her know I'm waiting for her to wake up.

She squeezes my hand back.

* * *

**How was that? I didn't know if I should go into much detail on the ending…I think it's obvious Nightwing and Raven get their semi-happy ending**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
